Plants such as cotton are generally cultivated in rows of mounds. A furrow is also formed between adjacent mounds.
A dressing of material over the mounds and the furrows occurs following a certain cultivation action, fire or in adverse weather conditions. It is usual to renovate rows prior to replanting. This is more cost effective than complete primary tilling and row forming.